Benutzer Blog:20M61/Community Connect 2016 in Posen (Polen)
center|600xpx Anreise Montag 11:48 Uhr Es ist soweit, es geht los. Heute fliege ich nach Posen zur Community Connect um dort Wikia Staff und andere Wikianer zu treffen. das Wetter spielt schon mal mit: nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt. 13:44 Uhr Sonnig und knackig heiß hier in München. Der Flieger war total ausgebucht. Zombies sind nicht für die Lüfte gemacht. In Posen soll wieder gutes Wetter sein bei 20°C. 16:41 Uhr Sicher und gut gelandet. Diese meisten Wikianer haben es auch geschafft, allerdings leider nicht alle. Zumindest ist die Organisation hervorragend, sodass keiner verloren geht. 17:39 Uhr Da sind wir nun im Hotel Andersia. Empfangen wurden wir auch gleich von Andrea und Julia. Jetzt haben wir noch ein bisschen Freizeit, bis es weiter geht zum gemeinsamen Treffen und großem Hallo! 21:46 Uhr Gerade eben haben wir uns alle in einer großen Runde vorgestellt. Zunächst der Staff und anschließend wir Wikianer. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass wir wenigen Deutschen doch einen der größten Anteile halten (6 von gefühlten 30). Danach gab es deftige polnische Hausmannskost. Sehr lecker und sehr viel. Wir haben noch einige Zeit zusammen gestanden, bis wir aus dem Saal geworfen und der Staff zu einem Meeting gerufen wurde. Für heute ist der Tag vorbei. Morgen geht es ans Eingemachte. Tag 1 Dienstag 10:29 Uhr Nach einem leckeren Frühstück haben wir uns im großen Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und eine kleine Gruppenarbeit durchgeführt. Ziel war es heraus zu finden, warum wir mit einem Wikia angefangen haben und was uns daran hält. Sehr spannend und interessant. Vor allem hatten wir viel Spaß in der Gruppe die vorherigen Antworten zu reflektieren und uns selbst wieder zu erkennen. 15:47 Uhr Nach der üppigen Mittagspause ging es weiter mit Workshops. In meinem haben wir kurz über Fandom und dem geplanten Rollout gesprochen. Gegen Ende wurde uns die Möglichkeit geboten auf zwei Button Einfluss zu nehmen. Danach haben Andrea und Julia sich mit uns deutschen an einen Tisch gesetzt und darüber gesprochen, wie wir das Community-Wikia bekannter und aktiver gestalten können. Dazu hat sich Julia einige Notizen gemacht und vielleicht wird ja das ein oder andere umgesetzt. Im letzten Vortrag ging es um die Werte von Wikia. Ehrlich gesagt klangen die Worte gut (Passion, Collaborate, Heart, Community, Trust) doch die Erklärungen dahinter und die Beispiele dafür... entweder hat mein Englisch nicht ausgereicht, oder mein Zuckerspiegel war zu gering... es wollte nicht in meinen Kopf. Zumindest warten wir nun auf den Bus, der uns ins Wikia Zentrum fährt, wo es dann ein Selfie-Meet-and-Greet geben wird. 23:28 Uhr Puh ... gerade vom Wikia-Technik-Zentrum wiedergekommen. Dort wurden wir zunächst mit herrlichen Leckereien gelockt und anschließend ein Spiel vorgeschlagen, beidem sich jeder einen Wikia-Mitarbeiter krallen soll und diverse Selfies und Videos drehen sollte rund ums Thema Fandom (z.B. wertvolle Textzitate). Gewonnen hat die Belgierin Yatalu. Aber auch wir Deutschen konnten einen (den 2.) Platz abgreifen, auch wenn die Hälfte von uns lieber von der Seite zugeschaut hat. Während wir gespannt auf die Auswertung und die Pizza warteten ergaben sich einige interessante Gespräche. Eine Abteilungsleiterin hat uns das Department und die unterschiedlichen Abteilungen erklärt und vorgestellt, sowie beschrieben, was sie so machen. Ich konnte eine Gruppe Programmierer nach dem Entscheidungsprozess für oder gegen ein Feature fragen. Schließlich saß ich noch in der Runde mit dem Gesamtdirektor (Tor) dieses Wikia-Standortes, bei dem Tron und ich einige Wünsche abladen konnten. Ich bin gespannt, was er daraus macht. Ist auf jeden Fall ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch. Nachdem alle gesättigt waren, konnte noch kräftig zu Queen und Abba Karaoke gesungen werden, bis wir uns schließlich aufgemacht haben zurück ins Hotel. Die Räumlichkeiten waren wirklich großartig. Das Miteinander hervorragend und einige haben vom "Spiele-Zimmer" (inkl. Playstation und Schlagzeug) geschwärmt. Morgen geht's weiter. Dann u.a. mit einem Vortrag von Springteufel zum Thema Sozial-Media. Ich bin gespannt. Tag 2 Mittwoch 11:29 Uhr Nach dem üblich guten Frühstück begannen die ersten zwei Vorträge zum Thema Fandom. Das wird das nächste große Ding bei Wikia. Zur Zeit gibt es das leider nur in englisch. Nächstes Jahr soll es dann auch für Großbritanien, Deutschland und Japan ausgerollt werden. Ich habe noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie uns das weiterhelfen kann, doch gerade hat der Vortrag zum Design angefangen. Mal gucken, ob uns das helfen kann... 12:51 Uhr Der letzte Vortrag war ziemlich interessant. Wikia arbeitet mit festen Größen und Normen. Dies haben sie auf einem Style-Sheet zusammen getragen und verwenden es von dort. Es hilft uns zwar im normalen Umgang mit dem Wikia nicht wirklich weiter, doch aus Entwicklersicht recht interessant zu erfahren, wie sie im Hintergrund ein neues Feature designen und es dann schnell umsetzen. Sie haben versprochen, dass sie sich das Feedback angucken und bitten lediglich darum 3 konstruktive Fragen zu beantworten: # Um was geht es (What) # Worin liegt das anliegen (Why) # Wie kann man es verbessern (How) Wikia hat nochmal deutlich betont, dass sie sehr gern bereit sind 1.000 leere und Tote neugegründete Wikia in Kauf zu nehmen, nur um nicht das eine Wikia zu verpassen, welches durch die Decke springt und den neuen Hype trifft. Nun geht es weiter mit Kleingruppenarbeit... 13:58 Uhr Gerade hatten wir einen Vortrag der Language-Brigade. Das Spannende an der Sache ist, dass Yatula eine von uns - Wikianern - ist und ausnahmsweise mal nicht vom Staff kommt. Ihre Übersetzungsarbeit ist wirklich interessant und sie hat sich da ein großes und beliebtes Wikia aufgebaut. Glücklicher Weise brauchen wir nur eine EN-DE Übersetzung. Nun erklärt uns Julia (Springteufel) mehr zum Thema Social-Media. Ich denke das TWD-Wikia könnte hier noch ein bisschen Nachhilfe gebrauchen und bin gespannt, was ich nun neues dazu lernen werde. 18:00 Uhr Ende von Tag 2. In den letzten beiden Seminaren wollte Wikia nochmal unsere Meinung zur Startseite und den Sozialen Medien wissen. Der Tenor war aus meiner Sicht mehr: "Das ist wichtig. Da müssen Wikianer dran arbeiten" als "Zeigt uns, wie wir es verbessern können", denn dafür gab es zu wenige Möglichkeiten von unserer Seite. Ich hatte dann auch ein "Einzelgespräch" mit Andrea. Große Worte für "einfach nur zusammen sitzen uns bisschen reden". Ein Interview habe ich auch noch vor laufender Kamera gegeben. (Glücklicher Weise nicht live). Mal hoffen, dass ich raus geschnitten werde. Nun ist zumindest Feierabend für heute und wir schauen uns gleich noch die Stadt an. Heute ist auch Pokemon Go raus gekommen, was bei einigen Wikianern zunächst Begeisterung, dann Enttäuschung und schließlich Frust auslöste (denn ihre Handys waren nicht kompatibel zu dem Spiel). 00:31 Uhr Obwohl wir frei hatten, konnten wir uns zu einer kleinen Gruppe mit den Franzosen und einem polnischen technischen Mitarbeiter aufraffen und den Stadtkern erkunden. Danach haben wir uns in ein Restaurant gesetzt und typisch polnische Speisen gegessen. Es war eine lustige Runde, bei der wir viel über die jeweiligen anderen Kulturen lernen konnten. Tag 3 Donnerstag 13:13 Uhr Das Frühstück kennt ihr ja nun schon. In den Sessions haben wir über Editorengewinung und die Zukunft von Wikia gesprochen. Editoren möchten umworben und motiviert werden, sonst fangen sie meist gar nicht erst an. Wikia arbeitet mit Charakteren, denen jeweils ein spezifischer Charakterzug mitgegeben wird. Dann wird geschaut, ob diese sich im Wikia zurecht finden können. Beim Frage / Antwort-Teil hat die Wikia-Leitung uns erklärt, warum einiges entwickelt wird und anderes wieder verworfen. Später hat sich der DirekTOR des Technikdepartments mit einigen Wikianern zusammen gesetzt und etwas über das Volounteer Programm erzählt. Dabei erklärte er auch, dass Wikia grundsätzlich offen ist für viele der verworfenen Projekte, jedoch nicht die Ressourcen hat diese hoch zu halten, wenn der Rückhalt fehlt (Nutzermenge). Genau da kämen dann die Volounteers ins Spiel, die durch ihre zusätzliche Arbeitskraft Projekte am Leben erhalten können, die offiziell verworfen wurden. (Das Mittagessen war übrigens gut). 22:27 Uhr Nach dem Essen sind wir nochmal zusammen gekommen um über Suchmaschinenoptimierung (SEO) zu sprechen. Angelina hatte bereits in unserer Sprechstunde in 2015 einmal darüber gesprochen. Diesmal gab es noch einige weitere Einsichten: Bildergröße spielt keine Rolle, Seite sollte möglichst schnell laden (also nicht zu viele große Daten auf der Seite speichern - und damit meine ich übergroße Bilder und evtl. Flash-Scripte. Suchmaschinen sind schlau genug um zu einer Seite heraus zu finden, dass z.B. ein Charakter auch mit anderen Namen angesprochen werden kann und diesen dann als Synonym verwenden. Es ist also nicht notwendig eine "Daryl Dixon" "Daryl" "Bruder" "Armbrustmann" etc. Seite zu erstellen. Google bekommt das mit unter welchem Namen es abgelegt ist und findet es eher ungewöhnlich, dass mehrere Seiten mit dem selben Inhalt existieren (Stichwort: Rank-Pushing). Grundsätzlich sind Linkkreise gut, wenn es ungefähr beim Thema bleibt. Z.B. wäre es prima von Merle auf Michael Rooker und von dort zu Yondu (Guardians of the Galaxy) zu verlinken. Über den Schauspieler verbinden beide Figuren etwas, was Google als "guter Link" bewertet. Danach hatte ich mein 1on1 mit Julia (Springteufel). Wir haben ziemlich lange über das TWD-Wikia gesprochen, was wir uns beide vorstellen und wie es weiter geht. Dabei sind einige gute Ansätze geboren. Bis Oktober wollen wir eine ordentliche Struktur ins Wikia bringen, Inhalte nachpflegen, das Soziale Netzwerk entstauben und neue Features, die jetzt nach der Community-Connect nach und nach ausgerollt werden, implementieren. Springteufel hat auch schon ein Event für Oktober angekündigt. Wie das genau aussieht und was dort kommt muss noch geplant werden, doch Halloween (oder der Start der Staffel 7) beginnt mit einem Knaller! Für mich war die Community-Connect an der Stelle leider vorbei, denn ich hatte anders planen müssen aufgrund privater Umstände (Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich Urlaub bekomme und fest damit gerechnet am Freitag arbeiten zu müssen). Fazit Es war eine unglaublich schöne Zeit. Ich habe so viele Leute kennen gelernt, die alle begeistert und überzeugt von Wikia sind. Es gab ein herrlich positives Umfeld und so viele Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Die Connect ist super motivierend und informativ. Leider durch die vielen Vorträge konnte man an mancher Stelle nicht durchatmen und das Gesagte sacken lassen bzw. anwenden. (Einen Beitrag habe ich dadurch vergessen *Asche auf mein Haupt*). Der Besuch im Technik-Zentrum war wirklich genial. Es ist ein beeindruckender Ort und alle waren aufgeschlossen und haben einem Dinge erklärt, von denen man dachte es kommt die übliche Antwort "geht nicht". Und selbst wenn sie nicht weiter helfen konnten, haben sie schnell jemand anderen gegriffen, diesen Vorgestellt und es war gleich der richtige Ansprechpartner. Wirklich eine schöne Sache. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag